


day six ; sick in bed.

by quinlinkin



Series: take it from me ( i'd be lost without you ) [6]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/M, twdgdrabblechallenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 06:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21333583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinlinkin/pseuds/quinlinkin
Summary: And so, as he once again tries and fails at leaving his dorm in order to complete a few chores, he pouts. Like an overdramatic, bratty toddler. Even Ruby has to crack a smile at him despite herself.
Relationships: Aasim/Ruby (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: take it from me ( i'd be lost without you ) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533620
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	day six ; sick in bed.

**Author's Note:**

> i'll never be able to get enough of aasim's big, hopeless crush on ruby i s2g

An outbreak of the flu couldn’t have come at a worse time.

Not that there was ever a particularly _ ideal _ time for half the group to fall ill, yet with winter steadily approaching and their food supply as deplorable as ever, Aasim is exceedingly on edge.

_ Even more than you _ already _ are? _ He can practically hear Louis’ voice ringing in his ears. Aasim counts himself lucky that he’d also gotten sick, strictly confined to his own separate dorm where he can finally catch a break from his relentless teasing.

Not that he’s truly as bothered as he lets on, of course. It’s something Louis can _ never _ know about, even if Aasim has the faintest suspicion that he already knows.

He just remains thankful that Ruby has managed to keep herself germ-free thus far. She’s fortunate in her apparent warrior of an immune system as it continues to ward off the pesky virus, for they all need her to be in tip-top condition to continue tending to everyone in need. She’s a true saint, and Aasim often wonders what he’d do without her - in many more ways than one.

Though that’s not to say he’s been making things easy for her. While it may not be his intention to be overly difficult, he’s unable to count how many times she’s had to quite literally force him back into bed, with the occasional few choice words for added effect. He’s far too stubborn for his own good, his desire to always be as productive as he possibly can prohibiting him from giving in and resting the sickness away.

And so, as he once again tries and fails at leaving his dorm in order to complete a few chores, he pouts. Like an overdramatic, bratty toddler. Even Ruby has to crack a smile at him despite herself.

“It ain’t the end of the world, Aasim,” she tells him, replacing the cold cloth on his forehead as he lays back down. “The more you rest, the faster you’ll get better. Then you can work yourself to death _ all _you want.”

Now _ she’s _ teasing him. Maybe he _ can’t _ ever catch a break.

Sighing, Aasim closes his eyes. “There’s just_…_ _so _ much to do. We don’t have time to lay around and rest.”

“Well, y’all don’t have much choice, I’m afraid,” she quips back, undeterred by his protesting. “The rest of us can handle the workload for now.”

“Who’s in the hunting party today?” _ Dare he ask _, he thinks idly to himself.

“Mitch and Brody are goin’ out to check the traps later.”

“That’s it?”

“That’s all we got. Our _ master archer _ is sick, after all.”

She turns to flash a less-than-subtle grin his way. Aasim’s face burns hotter than the fever could ever be responsible for.

Noticing his lack of a response, she draws nearer. “Aw, c’mon, sug_…_ It wouldn’t kill ya to lighten up a little bit, y’know.”

_ Sug _. Despite the fact that it’s a term of endearment she uses for just about everyone, it never fails to make his heart flutter and his stomach do somersaults. 

_ God… He’s got it bad. _

“Yeah, well…” he forces himself to mutter. “I’ll lighten up when I’m _ finally _feeling better…”

He doesn’t expect for the dampened cloth to suddenly lift from his forehead, his eyes springing open just in time to see Ruby’s hand moving in to brush a few strands of hair away from where it clings to his overheated skin.

Aasim’s heart skips a beat.

“You’ll be fit as a fiddle in no time, you’ll see,” she hums, her fingers gently carding through his hair. It’s such a simple action, yet to Aasim, it feels _ astronomical. _

Despite himself, his eyes flutter shut once again. The second her hand is gone, he deeply misses the comforting touch.

Always wanting more, never bold enough to try and get it. He’s a coward in his own right, a lovesick fool too afraid of rejection to ever put himself out there.

Suddenly, the flu feels like the _ least _of his problems.

**Author's Note:**

> you can view the entire prompt list for this challenge + further details [here](https://stop-breaking-my-heart-telltale.tumblr.com/post/188685687800/twdg-writing-challenge-write-a-drabble-every-day). all of my drabbles will also be posted on my personal tumblr ( under the same username ), so always feel free to contact me about anything at all over there! happy writing!!


End file.
